It is well known that the seating arrangements in many sports arenas, particularly outdoor stadiums, are not particularly comfortable. As a result, many attendees have been known to bring pillows, blankets, or other padding material to the game.
It is also becoming increasingly common for fans to exhibit signage, colored cards to be held overhead, or other display material (either individually or in coordination with others in a group) for viewing by those on the opposing side of the stadium or by the television audience. However, carrying sufficient and varied display material into an arena and maintaining access to the material in the small area afforded by most stadium seats has been fraught with problems. For example, if a group display is desired, the persons in the group should have signage, overhead cards or other material that is the same in size, type and color. This equipment requires coordination by the group leaders that may involve significant time and planning. Also, there are problems with logistics associated with ensuring that all fans within the display group have the proper display with them at the time of planned use.
Thus, it has been a desideratum to provide a device that will provide comfortable seating along with a variety of display material as a unit that will facilitate storage, distribution to, and use by fans in a sports arena.